Love Between Brothers
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: So this is an ItaSasu fic I decided to write, I sincerely apologize if their is OOCness I haven't wrote much of these characters so yeah, nya! Rated M for language and possibly for later chapter, I don't know yet - also warning Sakura Haruno bashing central yay! And I'll put this a different way, WARNING this contains ITASASU and Sakurs Haruno BASHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there deary, nya! So if their is any OOCness this is my first time writing Sasu-chan... Sorry guys!**

"Hey Sasuke what's up, datebayo?" A blond asked his raven haired friend as they waited for the teacher who was as late as always.

"Fine I guess. How about you idiot?" Sasuke said as the teacher, Kakashi Hatake walked in, going to pick up his book.

Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke caught Naruchi, Zeki and Makoto giggling, as Naruto answered, "Really great and I'm thinking of asking Hinata out!"

Kakashi opened a book, which should have been Les Misérables and started reading, "- Sasori thrusted back into his lover. Deidara moaned wantonly as the redhead kept on hitting his sweet spot everytime." Kakashi looked up from his reading slightly amused, the entire fujoshi population in the classroom had to fight to keep the blood from gushing out of their noses, "Okay who switched my classic literature to a yaoi fan fiction this time?" Kakashi wasn't angry, this happened rather frequently. Naruchi, Zeki and Makoto raised their hands and Kakashi smiled. No student was ever sent to the principal for this sort of thing since it was just harmless fun and the students always gave the original book back.

At lunch Sasuke was approached, like always, by the ugly bitch Sakura Haruno. Why she couldn't take the hint that one he was gay and two even if he wasn't there was no way in hell he would ever be interested in her.

"Hey Sasuke-kun wanna have lunch together?" She asked in her annoying voice.

"I'm having lunch with Naruto today." Sasuke replied, hoping in vain that she would shut the fuck up and leave him alone.

"Why have lunch with that blond loser when you can be around me?" She said. Sasuke glared up at her, did this slut just call his best friend a loser? Sure he called the blond names, but he never means anything by it.

"Look why can't you get it? I'm not the least bit interested in you. I'm gay you dumbass and even if I wasn't there's no way in _hell_ I'd _ever_ go out with you billboard brow." Sasuke practically yelled at her and left the room, hearing claps from Naruchi and Zeki and Makoto saying, 'That's why he's my favorite big brother.'

Sasuke wasn't even aware that he was heading towards his house til he entered his and Itachi's room.

When he closed the door he saw Itachi lying on his bed, studying and munching on some Cheetos while their mother was downstairs cooking dinner.

"Hey aniki..." Sasuke said when Itachi looked up from his work and saw his little brother standing there.

"Hn." Itachi nodded. Things had gotten a little awkward between the brothers ever since the elder had gotten drunk one night and first kissed the younger quite roughly on the lips and then marked him, Makoto had walked in a just the right moment and looked as though she had died of happiness.

There was a soft knock at the door, Sasuke let in his slightly teary black haired little sister.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked slightly alarmed, neither brother was okay with their usually bubbly sister crying, even if Sasuke acted cold or tough, he still cared.

"The Haruno bitch told her she had no right to hang around you so Itachi cause she's adopted and worthless, woof!" Naruchi said angrily, as she stomp into the room with Zeki in tow, "I noticed thatbshe was crying and she didn't go home so Zeki and I followed her. She's my best friend so I worry about her."

"Thank you... I thought Zeki-chan was your best friend." Itachi said, wrapping an arm around Makoto's shoulder.

"Your welcome... Erm, no Zeki-chan is my girlfriend." Naruchi replied, Zeki and her turning beet red.

"S-she said that I was a stupid adopted airhead and that an ugly girl like me s-shouldn't even breathe the same air as Sasu nii-san." Makoto sobbed, she knew that she was adopted and that normally a girl like her would never usually go anywhere near her brothers... But hearing someone say that to her really hurt and feel really lonely... Zeki patted her arm, being adopted herself she knew how hard it was to feel like she belonged sometimes.

"I don't care if you are our sister by blood or adoption, that ugly Haruno whore has no right to tell you are ugly and you don't deserve to be near us! She's just jealous cause you're actually pretty and don't have a huge forehead." Itachi fumed, he rarely got this angry it was only when it involved his beloved siblings. He looked ready to kill Haruno, it seemed as though Sasuke, Naruchi and even Zeki would help and kill any and all witnesses.

"I'm okay really!" Makoto reassured them all, wiping away all the rest of her tears, always the one who wanted to avoid conflict, "But there is one thing you could do that could mind break the Haruno whore and make me very happy."

"What?" Sasuke asked cautiously, almost suspiciously, glancing at Itachi who in turn glanced at him. Both of them knew their sister well, so what came out of her mouth next neither shocked nor horrified them, rather they expected it.

"Well, Itachi nii-sama could come by during lunch and tell Sasu nii-san that they need to talk and because, I know Haruno will follow you, confess your love for each other! It would be just like this one scene in a yaoi I've been lately. I can even give you a script." She smiled at this thought, a genuine smile.

Itachi, being the good and self sacrificing big brother he was, said he would do it immediately, but Sasuke required a little coaxing to be convinced, but after thinking about how much it would break Haruno, he said yes smirking evilly.

 **'Twas the end of the first chapter and all the readers were quiet, not even the sound of typing was heard from the reviewers and that is when the author screamed at them to post a review, nya! Heh heh sorry I'm feeling extremely happy and giggly, bye bye! *Kamuis away***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow fujoshi and ItaSasu shippers! Welcome to the second chapter of Love Between Brothers, I hope you will continue to support this story til the end.**

It was nighttime and the Uchiha brothers looked at each other a little nervously. Tonight was their last practice of their act. Tomorrow they would preform this is front of Sakura Haruno, so they had to make it believable.

"Otouto... I'm in love with you." Itachi reached out and stroked Sasuke's cheek softly, the younger smirked and leaned into the elder's touch.

"I know aniki." Sasuke said, still smirking lightly.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Makoto cheered, standing and tackle-hugging her nii-sans to the ground. Their mother cleared her throat from the doorway and told them dinner was ready.

They all entered the dinning room and saw Mikoto's little brothers, Madara and Izuna, sitting at the table.

"Madara and Izuna will be staying with us for a while so make them feel welcome." Mikoto said, gesturing to her brother's younger by ten and fifteen years. They both waved and the family began to eat.

The next morning Izuna, Itachi, Sasuke, and Makoto headed for school while Madara got ready for work.

At lunch Itachi got to Sasuke before Haruno could and the two left the room, followed silently by Naruchi, Zeki, Makoto and Haruno.

"Otouto... I, um." Itachi tried to recall what he was supposed to say, but staring into the other's onyx eyes he couldn't remember. He shook his head and said with feeling, "I'm in love with you."

Looking at the other ravenette Sasuke couldn't smirk, instead he smiled softly. Now was where Itachi was supposed to kiss Sasuke's cheek and then they would part ways.

Itachi nervously leaned in and planted a light kiss on his little brother's cheek and was about to walk away when Sasuke pulled him back and made sure their lips touched this time. Before anyone knew it Itachi had Sasuke pinned against a wall and they were making out with each other. They parted ways, both thinking that the other was a great actor to make them believe that they truly did love him.

Sasuke rounded the corner to find Haruno repeating the same phrase over and over again, "It... It can't be." Sasuke smirked and went around another corner, finding Makoto their, leaning against a wall, smiling gently at him, a video camera in her hand.

"I think we hold probably talk, huh?" He nodded and they headed for the roof.

 **'Twas the end of chapter two and the author begged for review as though she were a dog and the readers were people with food, nya. Bye, see you soon-ish.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! I hope you are liking this story so far, nya. I haven't gotten any reviews so I don't know if you think it's terrible or if it's actually okay...**

The siblings stood on the roof of the school saying nothing, but somehow Makoto understood what Sasuke would not admit, _I'm in love with Itachi._

"You actually do love him..." Makoto said, breaking the silence with her conclusion.

"No I don't." Sasuke said in a tone that would make most people shut up and leave him alone. Too bad for him Makoto wasn't most people, she was his sister and she could tell when something was wrong.

"Sasu nii-san, I'm not sensei, I can tell when you're lying and right now I'd say you are." Sasuke just glared at her for a moment then sighed and turned away.

"Don't tell anyone, especially not aniki." Sasuke said in a dark tone.

"...Nii-san..." Makoto sounded close to tears, as she flung her arms around his neck, "I promise." She mumbled and let go of him. They went to class and acted as though the scene at lunch had never happened.

Haruno was taken to an asylum after school because she lost her mind.

 **-Chapter Three end-**

 **I hope this wasn't terrible, nya...**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I would like you guys to tell me what you would like to see in this fic via review or as PM to me, nya.**

"Welcome home, otouto, imouto." Itachi said as soon as he saw his siblings walk through the front door. He was in the living room with Madara and Izuna, who were practically inhaling the snack food beside them.

"Hey.." Makoto mumbled softly, running up to her room, locking the door and turning on a yaoi anime.

"What's wrong with her?" Izuna asked. Sasuke shrugged but Madara wasn't convinced.

"Come on something happened between you three I can tell." Madara said, Izuna nodded in agreement with his brother, sensing something was amiss as well.

"To get rid of an annoying classmate that has help us with that been being a total bitch to Makoto, Sasuke and I pretended to confess our love for each other and the girl lost her mind and was taken away after school ended." Itachi replied and Sasuke looked away.

Madara deciding to be a little bitch pushed for more information, "That can't be all come on tell me."

"We kissed okay?" Sasuke growled, went up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door.

Madara and Izuna stared at Itachi for a few moments before the older grinned, "You loooove him." Madara said in his best Happy voice, while poking a very annoyed Itachi's cheek. **(A/N: Happy from Fairy Tail I mean xD)**

"Perhaps I do. But what good is it, Sasuke is straight and I'm pretty sure he's in love with one of his classmates." Itachi replied, pushing Madara away and crossing his arms with a frown.

There was a knowing glance between Madara and Izuna before the younger said, "Oh, I think we can help with that a little." with a gentle smile and a kind hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"Where do we even start? I don't even know how to guys would, you know, _it._ "

"What is 'it'? Sex?" Madara asked quite bluntly and Itachi nodded, "Well I know someone who could help us with that and a multitude of other things. Makoto-chan, you know you can stop hiding right?" Makoto emerged from her hiding-spot, embarrassed.

"What is it Madara-nii?" Makoto asked, inspecting her nails, noting that they needed to be painted again.

"You are a fujoshi right?" The girl nodded, "Good you are going to watch BL anime with your brother here and give him BL manga to read. Understood?" She nodded again and thus it was settled.

Mission confess to Sasuke was underway.

 **I know you guys are going to kill me for making Itachi a little ignorant when it comes to yaoi stuff... But please forgive me, nya! Anyway see you in the next chapter and remember to tell me what you would like to see later on!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I know I just updated this... But I wanted to get past this point, nya. Cause I write this on paper before posting it online... So yeah... Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Okay nii-sama, get out a pen and some paper for note taking cause you are going to learn a lot!" Makoto exclaimed, she was excited to finally have another person to watch yaoi with, seeing as Naruchi and Zeki were always too embarrassed to. She put _Junjou Romantica_ in the DVD player and started it.

 **-Later, after they watched a lot of Junjou Romantica-**

"So did you get any good information?" Makoto asked, bouncing up and down in an effort to contain her excitement.

"Yes I believe so." Itachi answered and then thought for a minute before asking a question that had been on his mind as of late. "Why are you helping me with this? I mean shouldn't you be sickened by the thought of your two big brothers doing the things that Usagi-san and Misaki, or really any BL couple, do? It's incest, shouldn't you be totally against this?"

Makoto had to think really hard before answering in an odd tone, "Does it really matter of you are siblings? Love conquers all, gender or blood relation, anything... At least that's what I believe, of course I'm just a weirdo fujoshi so don't think too hard about what I say." She seemed to have snapped out of a trance and shook her head.

So teach Itachi how guys do it in BL was complete.

 **So yes that was the end of chapter five, now the plot is moving a little more, nya! Please remember to fav/follow/review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello dear readers, nya! If you know me than you know why I'm in such a good mood xD I hope you enjoy this chapter, you will be meeting who I ship Makoto with!**

Sasuke was walking to class one day when he saw a black cat dart out from behind a wall and to Makoto's desk then up her leg and rested on her shoulder. She reached up and scratched behind it's ears. Then something strange happened, the cat's body changed into a human one. He was completely make, had long black hair and cat ears and a tail. He had a light green eye, his other covered by an eye patch. He had his arms draped over Makoto's shoulders, she was resting her head on his chest, a content smile on her lips. Sasuke noted that she looked happier than he had ever seen her.

He cleared his throat from the doorway, Makoto blushed and the green eyed man was seconds away from attacking Sasuke.

"Wait!" She cried, the man halted and flinched, trying to pull something off his neck, but nothing was there. "Well this is a super embarrassing way for you two to meet." Makoto blushed even more as she spoke, "Sasu nii-san, this is my, um, how should I put it? Boyfriend? No. He's my neko boyfriend, Taka. Taka this is my big brother, Sasuke Uchiha."

"How many years older are you than her?" Taka asked.

"I'm three months older, she was adopted when we were four. How much older than her are you?" Sasuke answered/asked.

"Hundreds of years. My name is actually not Taka, it's Henry Moretti. The last name was my former master's idea. My first name was given to me by my mother, though my master may call me whatever they wish and I am bound to protect them until they die." Taka replied indifferently, avoiding eye contact with Makoto. She tossed him his uniform and he left.

Sasuke continued to stare at Makoto all through class, wondering what else she may be hiding. But then gave up at lunch, deciding it was pointless.

"Sasu nii-san, would you mind watching this really cute anime with me?" Makoto asked, wrapping an arm around her brother's neck, an adorable expression on her face, "I asked Naruchi and Zeki, but they said no... And Taka - Henry - whatever, anyway! He's grumpy and it would be no fun. You are my last hope nii-san!"

Sasuke sighed but eventually, after much persuading on Makoto's part, he agreed under the condition that Itachi have to watch it too.

 **So I hope you ship Taka X Mako as well! It's cute isn't it? Please don't forget to Fav/Follow/Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello dear readers, nya! I was going to update this two days ago... But I couldn't. Anyway Englandrules83 gave me the idea to do what I did in this chapter so everyone give her a big round of applause. It's probably not as good as her idea... But I tried!**

Sasuke and Makoto got home from school and they each went to their rooms, only difference was that when Makoto heard Sasuke's door closed, she left the room and headed for the basement where Madara, Izuna and Itachi would be waiting for her.

"What took so long?" Madara asked her upon arrival.

"Sorry Madara-nii, it's just that Sasu nii-san wouldn't stay in his room long enough for me to sneak away..." Makoto explained, taking a seat next to Itachi on the floor.

"Okay so how exactly are we going to get Sasuke to admit he's in love with Itachi?" Izuna asked. Everyone turned to stare at him, Itachi and Madara in shock and confusion. Makoto just stared in amazement.

"Did you know?" Itachi turned to Makoto, an unreadable look in his eyes.

She just turned away, deciding not to betray one brother's trust to answer that question, but was distressed because she did not want to lie to Itachi. Izuna, sensing this, repeated his question.

"We could make him jealous..." Makoto mumbled, shifting uncomfortably under her older brother's gaze.

"How?" Itachi asked, his voice sharp and almost angry.

"You could get a fake lover... I don't know if it would work though... It may upset Sasu nii-san." Makoto answered. "Do you think Shisui would help us with this? He is your cousin and best friend..."

So after an odd and rather embarrassing phone call to Shisui, it was decided that he would act as Itachi's boyfriend.

 **-Chapter 7 End-**

 **I hope this was not too terrible when it comes to tearing you idea to shreds Englandrules83 :) I hope you all enjoyed it! See you next chapter and don't forget to Fav/Follow/Review !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there dear readers, nya! Spring break is coming up really fast, next week in fact! I hope I'll be able to post more fics within that time, but I might not :( anyway this chapter is more about Taka, Makoto and someone else. It's only while I'm trying to decide what to do with Itachi and Sasuke :) I also apologize for Makoto's behavior in this chapter in chase you guys don't like how she is acting (this is supposed to be before Taka met Sasuke and became Makoto's boyfriend!)**

Taka wandered into Makoto's room and found the floor covered in manga with two boys embracing on them.

 _"So this is what Lady Makoto is into..?"_ Taka thought, then sent a mental message to his twin, Gaius. In moments the purple-haired, blue-eyed cat-boy appeared.

They had just gotten into position - in human form, when Makoto walked through the door and so the black haired girl almost fainted from joy due to her seeing Taka pinning the other boy down on the floor, their faces just inches apart.

"Hold still and don't move a muscle I need to get my camera!" She dashed off and grabbed it, taking pictures from various different angles. "So is this cutie your boyfriend?"

"No this is my twin brother, Gaius... He hasn't had a master in at least a hundred years because of his terrible personality." Taka explained, sitting down beside his master.

"Oh so you guys have the whole forbidden love thing going on! Don't worry, I'll be you fake girlfriend if you want and if you need help sneaking off to go on dates, I'll help... But I kind of like you so, I'll be a little sad for a while, but I think I'll get over it faster if you let me use your romance as the story line to a boy love novel." Makoto was unconscious of the tears in her eyes. Simultaneously, Taka and Gaius reached out and caught a tear from each eye.

"Baka, I noticed that you like these Japanese comics that have two men in an intimate situations... So I thought you would like what I did... I'm sorry that I caused you pain Lady Makoto..." Taka said, averting his eyes so he was now staring at a wall. He was expecting either a slap to the face or a harsh scolding but he got neither. Nay indeed what he got was a hug and Makoto sobbing about how he was such a nice guy. After about a minute of this Taka's twin cleared his throat, wanting in on the hug himself.

"What favor do you want in return?" Taka asked the other boy.

"I am in the market for a new master, maybe you could help me with that?"

"Fine we'll start searching tomorrow."

"There's no need for that, I could be his master, couldn't I?"

The twins turned to stare at her, one in disbelief and the other in hope. Makoto went to her dresser and pulled out a gray cat collar that matched Taka's perfectly, she put it around the blue-eyed boy's neck and called him Aoi. A chain appeared, connecting his collar to her wrist, looping around it and then continuing on to attach itself to Taka's collar. Makoto knew from previous experience that the chain, though not visible to anyone but the neko and it's master, would remain visible for a week or so before it disappeared, only showing up when she commanded something with feeling.

"Wow. I'd forgotten how great it feels to have a master! I even got a new name! It's so much cuter! Thank you Lady Makoto!" Gaius, or rather, Aoi exclaimed, hugging her tightly and poking his tongue out at his twin behind her back.

 _*Sigh* He's such a child sometimes. Well I hope Lady Makoto knows what she got herself into._ Taka thought to himself, though he knew his twin would hear it. That's just how neko twins were, one could always hear the other's thoughts as though they had been spoken out loud.

 _I may be your younger twin, but you are just as childish!_ Aoi thought back and glared at his older twin brother, rubbing his head against Makoto's cheek and purring like an actual cat.

She found it absolutely adorable and scratched behind his ears. This made a tinge of jealousy go through Taka, who headbutted her shoulder, he received the same treatment.

Makoto found both twins so adorable that she didn't know what to do, she felt a little faint and slowly her field of vision grew blurry and then completely blacked out, luckily she was caught by both Taka and Aoi and laid her down on her bed with them in cat form curled up at her sides.

 **-Chapter Eight End-**

 **So that was the end of that chapter, nya. I hope you liked it! Please don't forget to Fav/Follow/Review !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I hope you'll forgive me for writing what's going on and not an entire chapter, but yeah, nya :)**

It was summer before anyone knew it and Makoto had planned for their parents to go on vacation for two weeks. In those two weeks she was going to get Itachi and Sasuke to confess to each other already.

 **So that was all, I hope it was okay :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Week 1 Day 1 & 4

**Hey there my darling readers, nya! I hope you'll like this chapter x3**

The minute their parents were gone, Makoto told Itachi who had called Shisui over for the two weeks.

"Sasu nii-san, we're all going to watch _The Conjuring,_ come on." Makoto said to her brother, who had just came out of his room to get a drink. He nodded and followed her to the living room where everyone was sitting. Shisui and Itachi were on the love seat **(a/n: actual furniture, I'm not trying to be funny xP),** Madara and Izuna on the couch, and Taka and Makoto curled up on the floor. Sasuke sat in a chair in the corner. All through the movie whenever there was a scary scene, Itachi and Shisui would cuddle together, which would make a tinge of jealousy go through Sasuke.

It didn't stop there, whenever he would look over at them, they seemed to b very touchy. One time when he went to the kitchen, he saw Shisui groping Itachi's ass and calling him 'Ita-chan'. He knew that if he stormed in there and pulled Itachi down for a kiss, he'd be very publicly announcing his secret, so he just suffered through it.

"I'll be back tomorrow, otouto, imouto. I'm going to stay at my boyfriend's place." Itachi had said four days after the kitchen incident.

"And who's that, Shisui? Fine, stay gone for as long as you want." And then Sasuke ran up to his room and slammed the door.

"He won't hate you forever onii-sama, just for a few months, until then continue as planned." Makoto whispered in Itachi's ear then winked and went upstairs as well so she could comfort the other ravenette.

When she entered the room she saw something very rare, Sasuke was crying. Her throat felt tight and her heart broke in two because she knew she was partly responsible for his pain. She sank down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. He cried until his eyes were red and puffy and his throat hurt.

"Sasu nii-san, I still believe that onii-sama is actual in love with you. Perhaps this is just some way he's trying to make you jealous and confess to him. In which case we need to make him jealous too, and he still thinks you're straight, so it's time for you to get a boyfriend and I know the perfect person." Makoto said excitedly, as she called someone's name.

"You milady?" A purple-haired blue-eyed cat-boy said, appearing from what seemed to be thin air.

And thus Sasuke gained a fake lover and would probably give Itachi a heart attack when he came home.

 **Makoto is sneaky, isn't she xD I hope you will Fav/Follow/Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Week 1 Day 5 & 7 part 1

**I'm super sorry if this chapter is not very good, nya... Please read and Review/Fav/Follow !**

Itachi walked through the door to see Sasuke pinning a purple haired cat-boy underneath him on the couch. Jealousy filled Itachi to the brim as he stormed over and pulled Sasuke with him to the kitchen.

"What the hell-" Itachi began, but was cut off by Sasuke glaring at him and saying an annoyed tone.

"What, am I not allowed to have a boyfriend but you are? Why does it even matter to you? It has nothing to do with you." His otouto's harsh words were like a slap to the face and he dropped Sasuke's arm. "Now you go about your business and I'm going to my new room with Aoi." With that final statement Sasuke grabbed Aoi by the waist and pulled him into the bedroom he had moved into.

Itachi sank to the ground, shocked and heartbroken. It was as if Sasuke had ripped his heart out of his chest and said he hated him before throwing his heart into the garbage disposal and flipping the switch on then putting that ground up mess back in his chest.

Makoto, though feeling bad for both of her brothers, knew that in about two days they would reach their limit and confess.

It appeared she was correct cause that Sunday, Itachi dragged Sasuke away from Aoi and to his room, locking the door, but not before Taka entered in cat form with a mini microphone attached to his collar.

 **So... Was this any good, nya?**


	12. Chapter 12 Week 1 Day 7 part 2

**So dear readers! I hope you will like this chapter! I literally have no idea when I plan on stopping this fic, but I hope it won't be soon! Oh and sorry in advance but to me when Sasuke is angry, I think he would say things like 'hell' and 'fuck', that doesn't make me a terrible person, does it?**

Itachi's lips crashed on Sasuke's before the younger could say or do anything. After about ten seconds Sasuke pushed Itachi away roughly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke practically screamed, "do you want me or not? Cause you can't have both. If you don't want me then stop doing things like this and leave me the hell alone."

Itachi stared at the younger for a moment before a smile spread across his face, "Makoto was right, you're in love with me."

Sasuke's jaw dropped, never in his life would he have thought Makoto would betray him like this. He thought she could be trusted but in the end she just wanted him to get hurt, "she told you?" Sasuke didn't even have the strength to make his voice angry, it sounded more hurt and betrayed than anything.

A brief look of shock pasted through Itachi's eyes when he heard the tone Sasuke had used, "no, Izuna was the one that brought it up and I kind of guessed by the way she was acting that she knew too. Don't blame her, she didn't betray your trust." The look on Sasuke's face softened at these words, but now there was a look of severe guilt in his eyes. An awkward silence took over and the brothers sat on Itachi's bed, looking at anything but each other.

Itachi was the one to break the silence when he asked, "so how has school been?"

"Good I guess." Sasuke answered and then he noticed Taka, in cat form, trying to blend in with a few plush animals Itachi had, "Taka, could you please leave the room? We're kind of trying to discuss something in private."

 _"I have orders from Lady Makoto, so I'm afraid not._ " Taka's voice said in Sasuke's mind, making the latter sigh and cross his arms over his chest.

Another silence took over as the boys tried to decide what they would do next.

Sasuke was the one who spoke up this time when head stated, "you never answered my question." Very monotonely. Itachi just looked adorably confused prompting Sasuke to continue in the same tone, or rather lack thereof, "do you want me or not?"

Itachi brought him into a tight embrace and said with feeling, "of course I want you! I love you otouto. And I mean as much more than a brother." And made Sasuke face him, the scarlet blush on the younger's cheeks brought out the urge in Itachi to dominate him.

And that's just what he planned on doing, as he lowered Sasuke on the bed, lips hungrily seeking each other, all their pent up emotions being put in that kiss. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Makoto's voice said, "mom and dad are back, just thought you'd like to know." In a teasing, but happy, tone.

The boys, after hearing this, immediately jumped away from each other and both thinking of the same disgusting thing to calm their *ahem* problems, the first Twilight movie. Within a few minutes they were able to go downstairs to greet their parents.

 **So I apologize for any OOCness, nya! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there my lovely readers, nya! I know in the last chapter I said that the most disgusting thing was the first Twilight movie, but let me clarify why I said that. I have nothing against the Twilight Saga, in fact I loved the books, but the first movie was terrible *gags*m**

 **-Time skip to fall-**

That fall when the siblings returned to school, news that Sakura Haruno had been let out on 'good behavior' had been buzzing through school, especially since she was starting school again.

If that wasn't bad enough, Sasuke, Naruchi, Zeki, and Makoto were all in separate classes, through Makoto had the worse luck of them all cause she was in the same class as Haruno, someone who hated her and would no doubt bother her, especially if there was no Sasuke or Naruchi to protect her, or at least make it she was comforted afterward.

One time after Haruno had informed their father of Sasuke and Itachi's relationship, Makoto opened her locker and out spilled notes that said things like, 'WHORE!', 'BITCH!', 'SLUT!', and 'YOU SHOULD GO KILL URSELF!' on them. Unluckily for Haruno Makoto had two extremely protect best friends, two overly protective brothers, and two very devoted neko boys.

 **This is where I leave you dear readers, nya! We will pick up right here and move, not only forward but also back to where Haruno tells Itachi and Sasuke's dad about their relationship and the consequences were!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so today this chapter is about... Well, you see!**

"Mako-chan, are you okay?" Zeki asked quietly, helping the ravenette pick up the papers that spilled out of her locker, seeing what they said, but not letting her friend know that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But unfortunately I won't be able to have lunch with you, Naruchi and Sasu nii-sama. I have an art project that needs to be finished today, sorry."

"It's okay Mako-chan." Zeki said with a soft smile, not letting Makoto see just what she was planning. Zeki left to go find her girlfriend and Makoto's big brother, they all needed to talk, Haruno's treatment of the young ravenette could and would not continue.

"Zeki-chan, you look as cute as always dear, woof... But you realize your eyes are bright red, not brown, who has you angry and murderous feeling?" Naruchi asked, standing up and pulling the silver haired girl into a tight and loving embrace.

"Haruno." Was all Zeki had to say before Naruchi's silver wolf ears turned dark gray.

"What did that bitch do, heh? Depending on what she did I'll let her have a slightly less painful death."Naruchi said, an ominous grin appearing on her face. Sasuke happened to walk into the room and Naruchi's grin spread further, "Sasuke, we're gonna kill Haruno you wanna help?"

"One, yes. Two, what did she do this time. And three, when's this happening?"

"She's been being a bitch to Makoto again, and I was thinking we should probably do something about it now." Zeki replied, wearing a grin that matched Naruchi's. "... We could always make her just disappear, after all a crime scene would be too hard to clean up and a body wold be too hard to get rid of."

There was a collective 'oh' and then a figure emerge from the shadows, it was Aoi who decided to call Taka, who decided to go get Itachi and then the six of them devised a planto make Haruno get lost in the rift between worlds, where she would be lost forever.

 **Now I do not condone murder... But the six are not going to kill Haruno, you know... I hope you guys liked this, nya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So this chapter may not be that good, nya... But you'll have to read to find out! And 'guest' who commented on the last chapter, either speaking to me or being a jerk to one of my friend, brace yourself cuz here's more of Sasuke hating Haruno-bitch, enjoy *flips you off* and for you guys that are not stupid and are actually reading this fic cuz you ship ItaSasu and not just to be a bitch in the comments, please enjoy this chapter and I love you all! Oh! And sorry for any OOCness!**

"Sakura-chan~ what are you doing this evening?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the wall behind her, doing his best not to vomit at the mere thought of the pink haired bitch and all she had done to ruin his secret relationship with Itachi and all the consequences that came with it.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"I've been informed by Haruno-chan, that you two have a sinful relationship that will bring scandal to our family. As a result, Itachi, you will be living with Madara and Izuna since they can't possibly make you any worse. And Sasuke, you will continue to live here until you turn eighteen, then you will be on your own." Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke's father, stated, making their mother looking absolutely heartbroken at the prospect of losing both of her children so soon._

 **-Flashback end-**

The pink haired bitch smiled, "are you asking me out?"

Sasuke forced a smile and tried not to far as he managed a, "I guess I am."

"Then I accept!" The bitch beamed, walking down the hall, seeing Makoto, seeing pushed her hard, hard enough to make Makoto fall. Sasuke had a difficult time pretending he hadn't seen what the pink haired *shudder* girl - if she could even be called a girl - had done. Pretend that it didn't piss him off to see his little sister be treated so horribly.

A tap on his shoulder snapped Sasuke out if his murderous thoughts. It was Taka, who looked down at Sasuke, "calm yourself, young Uchiha, we must be patient."

"What the hell's wrong with you? Do you not care at all that she's harming Makoto?" Sasuke asked rather irritatedly.

"Of course I do!" Taka snapped, only calming when his twin wrapped a comforting arm around him.

"But sealing Whoruno in the rift will be a lot worse. It will be the appropriate punishment for her bullying Lady Makoto all the time." Aoi continued where his twin left off rather darkly. The twins walked over when Makoto had collected herself.

 **-Time skip-**

Sasuke knocked on Haruno's door which she answered, exiting it. She was barely clothed and Sasuke had to fight the feeling of throwing up, it was disgusting how she threw herself at him. Her shirt, though probably meant to enhance her chest, only brought attention to how flat she was. Her skirt was so short that Sasuke was actually a little surprised that her panties weren't showing. She clung to his arm, probably trying - and failing - to be sexy or something.

By the end of the night she had stolen not only a kiss from him, but also his innocence, which made Sasuke really hope that Taka and Aoi had opened the rift already, as he had been trying to saving himself for Itachi... But it looks like Haruno had gotten to him before Itachi could...

When he walked her home, they stopped at an ice-cream shop, in which Haruno unknowingly walked straight into the rift and was never seen nor heard of again.

Itachi arrived just as Sasuke shuddered, thinking of all the inappropriate things Haruno had done to him. He felt filthy and like he needed a shower.

When Itachi asked him why he said that Sasuke just said with a blank look in his eyes, "because Haruno touched me in places I can't mention and I feel gross cause it wasn't you." This made Itachi feel angry that Haruno beat him to it and made him blush cause if Sasuke's last seven words.

Itachi and Sasuke went to Madara and Izuna's house to stay the night and for Sasuke to take a bath.

 **Next chapter will be the bath scene and possibly some *ahem* ItaSasu s-smut, yes I said it leave me alone! But seriously, as embarrassed as I am about writing that sort of thing, I might in the next chapter... But I'm not sure yet, nya. Let me know in the comments if you think I should have them take their relationship to the next level, or if you think I should develop their relationship a little more before they do that :) oh and you're probably wondering why I said Taka looked down at Sasuke, well that's cuz our lovely Sasu-chan is five foot six inches, and we'll Taka is almost six foot tall :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. Just replying to the 'guest'

**Okay so I know I just posted a chapter, but OH MY FUCKING GOD why the hell won't this 'guest' leave me and my story the fuck alone?! What the hell did I do, nya? I state in the summary to this story that their will be Haruno-bitch bashing, god do you not know how to read a goddamn description? And telling someone who has dealt with suicide in the past to kill themself, fuck you asshole! Why can't you leave me alone? Okay now comes my reply to both of your comments, I apologize to my friends dragon snowflake  and Kary-AkatsukiMember but I can't ignore this any longer, and it's not like they have an account (like I believe that for a fucking second!) So person is going to have an entire chapter dedicated to me letting everyone see how mean they are. Their first comment 'Sasuke loves only Sakura. Kill yourself, disgusting virgin fag' first fuck you jerk, second did it ever even occur to you that Sasuke is allowed to love other people in a romantic way in alternate universes, you do also remember that in the beginning of the Naruto series, Sasuke didn't like Haruno-bitch in the least, do you remember that? Second, hmm kill myself huh, yeah no I'm not gonna do that *flip the 'guest' off* third I don't give a fuck if you think I'm a 'disgusting virgin' cuz yes I'm still a virgin *blushes* but I'm not disgusting. The 'guests' second comment 'Die of cancer and burn in fag hell, you disgusting delusional pathetic fat virgin fag.' First, someone really needs to teach you manner, and really 'burn in fag hell'? Awe you think I'm too special for normal hell, thank you, oh what you think the normal hell is too good for me? Oh now I'm just hurt, I thought we both agreed that I'm too special for normal hell *sheds fake tears* nah, hun I know where I'm going and it's not 'fag hell', it's the ground, nya xP and actually I'm not fat, I'm a little underweight, ask my doctor. And thank you for thinking I'm delusional, everyone else does too xP oh you meant this definition of delusional "**based on or having faulty judgment; mistaken" **? Sorry I don't think that one applies to me :) anyway now you guys know what I meant, seriously 'guest' if you actually have an account, you're a coward for not using it to leave your nasty little comments, so I hope you enjoyed all of my readers reading this, bitch. Man now I wish I would have went with what my oldest brother said to say to you, nya... Too late now... *Kamuis away, taking Haruno-bitch's severed head with me to get far away from Sasuke-sama, who is currently making out with Itachi* one last thing you calling me 'pathetic' makes you the only pathetic one, the mere fact that you called someone - who's minding their own business and shipping who they like away from you - pathetic makes you really pathetic. *sigh* god why can't people just be nice and not complete assholes? This us why I hope if aliens exist they will just that over our world already *sighs again* to any of my actual readers that read this to the end, I love you guys and how supportive you guys are, 'guest' please get a life and leave me the fuck alone, okay? Okay.**

 **Bye bye**


	17. Chapter 16

**This is the chapter which makes this series M *blushes* what's wrong with me?! Well not just me... All of you readers too, and the answer? We're too awesome for any 'normal' people to understand, nya! xP**

 **-Chapter starts-**

"Aniki... Come with me." Sasuke said, blushing a little uncharacteristically, holding Itachi's sleeve as he was about to leave and let Sasuke bathe in peace.

"Otouto..." Itachi hesitated, and that was his mistake, as it had allowed Madara the moment to push them both in and barricade the door, making them have to bathe together.

"Um, aniki... I could wash your hair if you like." Sasuke offered, averting his eyes but still holding Itachi's sleeve.

Itachi smiled and kissed Sasuke's lips softly, pulling his shirt over his head and smirking when he felt Sasuke's gaze on his toned chest. He caught himself wondering what his little brother would think when he saw another part of him unclothed.

 _No Itachi, stop thinking like that or you'll become hard! But then Sauke and I could do a lot of yaoi stuff... No! Stop!_ Itachi internally scolded himself for starting to think more and more naughty things.

"Aniki." Sasuke breathed, pulling his shirt off as well. He suddenly had this urge to run his hands up and down Itachi's bare chest, and, before he realized it, he did just that.

Itachi smiled, kissing up and down Sasuke's neck, nipping it in places and receiving soft whimpers from the latter. Experimentally Itachi nibbled on Sasuke's ear, and when the younger ravenette let out a moan, Itachi's pants tightened. He felt like dominating him, but in a gentle way as to not hurt Sasuke... He wanted to be seme... But would Sasuke really be okay with being the uke? They could always switch it up and take turns... But right now would he be okay with it?

"Aniki, what's the matter?" Sasuke asked, noticing Itachi's conflicted look.

"Otouto... Could I... *sigh* No forget it, it's stupid..." Itachi replied, how could he possible think about doing with Sasuke, when the latter had to go through so much trauma already.

"Aniki..." Sasuke started then finally noticed the bulge in Itachi's pants, "oh, I see your problem. And yes you can top if you want." He saw Itachi's shocked expression and amended, "or I can if you want." That's when his back collided with the tub wall. He blinked in surprise, seeing the look in Itachi's eyes, it was like a predator's.

Itachi licked his lips before attacking Sasuke's neck and marking him. He went lower biting and sucking. He bit down particularly hard on Sasuke's pulse point, drawing blood, he moved lower, stopping just above Sasuke's nipples, taking one into his mouth and sucking, trapping the other between his thumb and forefinger. He heard moans and pants from above. A little bit more of this and Itachi felt hips buck up and their erect members touched, making Itachi let go of the nipple in his mouth and moan. He looked up to see a triumphant smirk on Sasuke's face. Itachi smiled and ripped the pants right off of Sasuke (and his underwear too), making Sasuke's smirk vanish, being replaced by a slight light pink blush.

Itachi took off his own pants and undergarments, and it was his turn to smirk, as Sasuke's eyes were bugging out of his head at the sight of how big Itachi was.

Itachi brought three fingers up to Sasuke's mouth, when he just looked at Itachi he said, "suck," and Sasuke obeyed, coating all three with saliva. When Itachi deemed them wet enough he poked one into Sasuke's entrance, starting to loosen him up a bit. When Sasuke got used to it, Itachi added another finger, starting to prepare him and searching for the special place inside him.

Itachi knew he had found it when Sasuke moaned loudly, "ngh, a-agian!" Itachi obliged, adding the last finger, scissoring them and thrusting them in and out, hitting that spot each and every time. Forgetting about his own need and just focusing on making his beloved feel good, Itachi kept stroking his lover/brother's sweet spot until said lover came all over their chests. As Sasuke was catching his breath, Itachi used his other hand to clean the cum off of their chests, only to lick it off when he sensed Sasuke's gaze on him. The younger Uchiha blushed and felt himself starting to get hard again.

Lust took over the tender look in Itachi's eyes as he pulled one of Sasuke's legs and had him wrap it around his hip. He pulled his fingers out and positioned his manhood at Sasuke's entrance, pushing in inch by agonizing inch.

"Just put it all the way in, aniki!" Sasuke said impatiently. Itachi pushed all the way in and Sasuke regretted his words, not expecting it to hurt that much, "fuck fuck fuck fcuk." Sasuke muttered and tried not to let the tears in his eyes fall.

"Sorry, otouto. Try to relax and focus on your breathing." Itachi soothed softly, rubbing circles around the younger's hip. Sasuke nodded and took deep breaths.

"You can move now." Sasuke informed when he adjusted to the older's size. Itachi nodded and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in harshly, angling for Sasuke's prostate but sadly missing. The next try he actually hit it, receiving loud moans from the younger Uchiha. Itachi smiled and kept hitting Sasuke's sweet spot with each thrust, turning his younger brother into a moaning drooling mess.

Soon the pleasure became too much for Sasuke and he came hard on their chests again. A few thrusts more and Itachi orgasmed, filling Sasuke with his hot sticky seed, pulling out when he finished.

"So, how does a bath sound?" Itachi asked, after they recovered, earning a breathy chuckle from his brother.

 **-After the bath-**

"So, I guess I should leave, huh?" Sasuke stated when they were in the living room. **(a/n: Fully clothed you pervs, nya xD)**

"Why?" Izuna asked, from the couch where he was sitting with his big brother.

"Cause our father doesn't let us us be alone together because he knows about our relationship... Mom is okay with it, so why can't father be also." Itachi answered, holding Sasuke close.

"Well you can stay here, Saasuke, as long as Mikoto-nee is okay with you two being together, cause Fugaku has never liked us and we've never respected him." Madara stated, and thus Sasuke stayed the night, in the same room as his big brother.

 **So that was the end of that chapter, nya. The next chapter Sasuke-sama is going to be the seme xD I myself prefer Itachi as seme, but still! I don't hate Sasuke-sama as seme :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**This is a continuation of the night Itachi and Sasuke did it together, nya *blushes* this times it's Sasuke-sama's turn to top ;D**

 **-Story Starts-**

Sasuke and Itachi were facing each other, both unable to sleep, both wanting to do it again, both not speaking up for similar reasons.

Sasuke, being the more impatient one, climbed on top of his big brother with a huff. This roused the curiosity from the one below, deciding to do nothing and see what Sasuke would do. Their was another huff from the one on top as he harshly ripped Itachi's shirt off (his own joining it soon).

He attacked Itachi's left nipple, both being hard already so foreplay was almost pointless. Itachi ground into his little brother, both moaning as their clothed erections brushed against each other.

"Fuck it!" Sasuke said, as he let go of his brother's nipple. He opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube he knew was in there.

"How'd you know that was in there?" Itachi asked only mildly curious.

"This is Madara and Izuna." Sasuke replied blankly, opening the lid. Itachi gave a 'very true' look, as Sasuke took off his pants and was about to pour the lube on his fingers and prepare himself.

"You can top if you want." Itachi said out of the blue and saw Sasuke's cock twitch between his legs.

Sasuke shrugged, took off Itachi's pants, and poured the lube on his fingers. He pushed two in immediately, not really being one for patience like his brother. Itachi grunted at the foreign invasion down there.

Sasuke waited til the look of discomfort passed over Itachi's face, then he scissored them while thrusting them in and out. He pushed in the last finger a few minutes later. He finally found Itachi's prostate and the moan he received made him not be able to wait any longer.

He pulled his fingers out and Itachi sighed at the loss. Sasuke poured some lube into his hand and slicked up his dick. He lined himself up with Itachi's ready entrance, he pushed in a little quicker than Itachi would have liked, but said brother didn't let out any vocal indication he was in pain, nor did he let his tears fall.

Sasuke looked up and was horrified to see unshed tears in the eyes he loved so much, He stayed still, ashamed of his impatience that had hurt his lover. He waited til Itachi nodded to him. He pulled partially out and angled his thrust to hit Itachi's sweet spot which he did.

He continued his thrusts til Itachi made a request, that they change positions. Sasuke pulled out and Itachi got on all fours. The younger thrusted back into the older, both liking this new positio, but still wishing they could see each other's face.

One particularly hard thrust made Itachi let out a high pitch moan, resulting in a banging coming from upstairs accompanied by a 'people are trying to sleep, if you can't be quiet and fuck, then don't fuck!' from Madara and a 'onii-chan, be nice!' from Izuna, causing Itachi to flush and Sasuke to grin.

Soon Sasuke's thrusts became erratic and he started jerking Itachi off. Itachi came after awhile, muffling his moans as to not invoke Madara's wrath and teasing in the morning. At the same time as Itachi, Sasuke came hard inside his big brother.

Sasuke pulled out and quite literally collapsed beside Itachi, both panting heavily.

Itachi was the first to catch his breath and he kissed Sasuke softly on the neck. "How do you feel?" He asked, brushing raven hair out of the younger's eyes.

"Good. But I like it better when you top." Sasuke replied, cudlling up to his lover, "but which ever one you like better is fine."

"Foolish otouto. If only you knew how much I would greatly love to make you mine again right here and now."

"What's stopping you?"

And thus the night ensued with the brothers doing it multiple times and Madara almost going down to 'kick both their asses' and Izuna stopping him each and every time, saying 'they're finally together, let them be happy'.

 **There you go my darling reader, nya! I hope you enjoyed our little Sasuke being able to top his big brother :) I'm glad you guys have supported this story this far... But I don't think their will be many more chapters... So guys.**


	19. Chapter 18

**I know I already updated three days ago, but I really wanted to publish this chapter since the last one was only about 700 words long (including the author's notes...) Anyway please enjoy!**

The next morning the two woke at the exact same second, opening onyx eyes to stare into each other's. Itachi brought a hand up to stroke Sasuke's cheek, smiling as he did so. Sasuke cuddled up closer, nussling the older's neck, breathing in his scent and sighing contentedly.

"Good morning otouto." Itachi whispered, looked over at the clock and chuckled, "well actually good afternoon, it's a little past one."

"Good afternoon aniki. Hey we have the right to sleep in after such a night." Sasuke muttered, unabashed, still kind of sleepy.

The pair had decided to go back to sleep and that when Madara burst through the door, announcing that their father had called at least fifty times that morning and the answering machine had ran out of room after the twentieth death threat.

Itachi groaned and the two brothers slipped out of bed and both fell on the ground, feeling the pain of last night's *ahem* 'activities' taking affect in their lower back-ish area, Sasuke feeling it even more than Itachi **(a/n: we all know why that is *wink wink*).**

Madara was laughing his ass off and teasing them like the little bitch he could be while Izuna was playing mother hen and trying to help them while scolding his older brother, the phone ringing off the hook constantly in the background.

An evil sly grin split Madara's face and he chuckled, "you know what you guys should do? You two should make out in front of Fugaku and announce your marriage."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, but then I would be homeless and I wouldn't be able to look out for Makoto." Sasuke stated, when he had successfully stood up unaided.

Madara thought for a second then spoke, "you and Makoto-chan could move in here, so it's settled." He took the ring off his left ring finger and handed it Itachi with a you'd-better-give-it-back-when-you're-done-with-it look, Izuna did the same and gave his ring to Sasuke, giving him the same look.

"Are you guys...?" Itachi and Sasuke's question trailed off. Their suspicions were confirmed when Izuna gave a firm nod and Madara snaked his arm around the younger's waist.

And thus it was confirmed why Fugaku hated his brothers-in-law so much. Also mission "shock Fugaku into a possible heart attack and definite rage" was a go.

 **-Chapter eighteen end-**

 **So? So? Did you guys like hoe I've actually been dropping hints about MadaIzu since I introduced them into this series?! If any of you guys picked up on the MadaIzu before I stated it please a "MadaIzu ItaSasu Uchihacest" in the reviews, nya X3 they would be greatly appreciated! Even though there will be very few chapters left I would love to do at least one with Taka and Makoto (that is Taka X Makoto xP). Maybe on a date with Aoi interrupting them and trying to steal Makoto away from Taka xD I don't know if it's a good idea *shrugs* you guys tell me :) love ya guys! *kamuis away***


	20. Chapter 19

**Mwahahaha, 'tis a filler-ish chapter, nya xP**

Even though legally Itachi and Sasuke couldn't get married, they went to a jewelry store ran by one if Itachi's friends, Konan, to pick out couple wedding bands. They would wear these for the rest of their lives, just like Madara and Izuna, so they had to make sure they were good enough. After hours of searching they finally found the perfect pair, a set of black and red rings.

"Do you guys want to inscribe them with anything?" The orange eyed woman asked excitedly, from behind her desk where she was currently trying to keep the blood from gushing out if her nose, because, of course, she was a fujoshi.

They decided on something cheesy. On Itachi's was engraved, 'My heart belongs to Sasuke Uchiha' and in Sasuke's was engraved, 'My heart belongs to Itachi Uchiha'. It was sweet, but a little out if character and super cheesy.

The next day at school Sasuke learned through Naruchi and Zeki that Makoto had reportedly collapsed as soon as she sat down at her desk. They had just gotten back from the nurse's office, but Makoto had still been unconscious.

Sasuke went to go visit his little sister during lunch. Upon arrival the nurse informed him of something that disturbed him deeply. Makoto had been poisoned. Sasuke immediately called Itachi and took their little sister back to Madara's house where he was met by Itachi, a redhead, a blond, Taka and Aoi.

"Otouto, this is my friend Sasori and his boyfriend Deidara. Sasori is really good at making medicine for weird things, so he might be able to help our imouto." Itachi explained, gesturing to the redhead then the blond. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement as the redhead took Makoto from his arms, lying her on the bed and quickly mixing things together in a beaker, then pouring it into Makoto's mouth.

"It should take about thirty minutes for her to regain consciousness, if she doesn't call me." The redhead said, rubbing the blond's arm comfortingly as he he spoke to Itachi.

"What do I owe you?" Itachi asked, a little stressed.

"Money isn't necessary, but it will cost you a favor." Sasori replied, a soft genuine smile on his lips.

The blond stepped forward and gave Itachi a small hug, Itachi seemed to be caught off guard by this action, but calmed when the blond mumbled, "listen Uchiha, I know we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, but I admire how you're keeping it together, I know that if something like this happened to Zeki-chan or Naruchi-chan I wouldn't know what to do. I hope Makoto-chan gets better soon, not just for young your brother's sake, but for my sister and her girlfriend's too, hmmm." The redhead and the blond departed shortly after Dei's little mumbled speech.

While Itachi, Sasuke, Taka, and Aoi were waiting for Makoto to wake up, Taka and Aoi confirmed that it had been Fugaku who poisoned her and that Mikoto was completely innocent.

A sudden stirring on the bed alerted them that Makoto had awoken, but they were not expecting to see what they did!

 **Oooo cliffhanger, nya~ well tune in next time to find out what they saw xD**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey my darlings, nya! *tackle hugs all of you to death* (I'm in a lovable mood today cuz I'm out of the** **nuisance known as high school for the summer! And it's the first Monday I've had to myself without having g to do school! *goes skipping off in a library*)**

 **Me: did you miss me?**

 **You guys: okay this crazy fujoshi/fangirl has some serious issues...**

 **Me: *in a slightly creepy tone* I said, did you miss me?**

 **You guys: *called the police cuz I'm being a little yandere***

 **Okay so anyways yes here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this! I hope you like what everyone is a little shocked to see!**

 **Oh also _this means Deidara is talking on the phone._**

Makoto her eyes and saw four of the people she cared most about were staring at her oddly.

"What us it?" She asked quietly, starting to get uncomfortable by their stares.

"You have dog ears and a tail, Lady Makoto." Taka explained, politely bowing to his mistress, planting a kiss on her hand, Aoi doing the same to her other hand.

"Lady Makoto! You had me sooooo worried!" Aoi exclaimed and jumped on said ravenette with a huge tight hug.

"W-what happened? The last thing I remember is the world going dark." Makoto asked, her head was pounding and Aoi cutting off her air supply was not helping. As though sensing what she didn't say, Aoi shifted to his cat form and curled up on her lap.

"Father poisoned you." Itachi stated, in an oddly cold and distant tone. He watched Makoto's expression go first from bewildered to betrayed to finally extremely pissed in a matter of seconds.

"What's the plan?" She seldom a harsh tone, knowing her brothers, they wouldn't let this go unpunished and she wanted to be part of this plan.

"We're going to break his mind like we did to Haruno." Itachi replied, knowing his sister she would want to be part of it, and quite frankly he wanted her to be part of it too. He saw the grin that spread across her face and already knew her next words,

"Show me."

Itachi chuckled and showed her what they planned on doing, taking any critique she had into consideration. Soon that would implement their plan, but today they would all rest, Makoto still having to recover from almost dying.

As Itachi was lying on his bed with Sasuke close by his side he remembered that he needed to call Sasori and tell him that Makoto woken up and that she was doing fine... And also to thank him again. So he got out his phone and dialled the redhead's number.

It was answered by the blond, " _ **hello, yeah?**_ "

"Hello Deidara, is Sasori there?"

" _ **He's in the shower. Why, hmmm? Is something wrong?**_ " There was a slight panic in the blond's voice.

"No everything is fine, Makoto woke up and I wanted to thank you guys for coming out to help so quickly. Also I knew you, Naruchi, and Zeki were worried so I wanted to let you know she was doing okay."

" _ **Thanks for letting me know, un. I'll tell Danna and the other right away, bye.**_ "

"Goodbye, Deidara." And then the call ended.

Itachi settled back down and held Sasuke even closer, the two of them falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, content in each other's arms.

 ***squeals* I hope you guys liked this, nya! Doesn't Makoto with inumimi sound extremely adorably?! Is it just me, or does it seem like I always make horrible things happen to Mako-chan? And then I feel like shit afterwards cuz she's so precious and nice *cries* I think I'm a horrible person *cries again***


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey so thus is the second to last chapter of thus fic, nya. The last chapter will also be posted today, I hope that you guys have enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing xD**

Early Saturday morning the three siblings headed for their former home. When they arrived it was agreed that Makoto would enter the house first and let Fugaku see her. She would, of course, be accompanied by Taka and Aoi, who refused to let her go in without them. When she had ran into Fugaku, who gulped upon seeing her, she gave the signal to Itachi and Sasuke to enter.

As the boys walked into the, Mikoto cane home and came into the room where Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke, Makoto, and two naked boys stood, the later two standing with protective arms around Makoto, holding her close.

"What's the matter?" Their mother asked, relieved to see Sasuke and Makoto were okay and happy to see Itachi again. "Where have you been Makoto? And who are these boys who've misplaced their clothes?"

Makoto threw her arms around Mikoto's neck in a hug, tears escaping her eyes, "I missed you mama. I've been recovering from almost dying at uncle Madara's house... And these two are my neko boys, Taka and Aoi... I'm kinda their master... Not in a weird way I promise!" Makoto babbled, as she introduced her companions.

"It's a pleasure to meet the woman who raised Lady Makoto to be the young lady she is, clearly she had a wonderful example." Aoi took it upon himself to do the speaking for himself and his twin, "I must apologize for our current appearance but we only recently shifted and we didn't have a set of clothes with us."

Mikoto ignored him and looked concerned as she asked Makoto, "why did you almost die? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Lady Mikoto, if I may be so bold as to tell you... Lady Makoto was poisoned." Taka answered as politely as he could, tightening his arm around Makoto.

"Who would do something so terrible?"

"I regret to inform you of this madam... But it was your husband..."

Mikoto turned wild eyes first to her husband, then to Itachi and Sasuke, "he's telling the truth mom, we trust him. Also otouto and I have something we would like to announce, we've decided to live as a married couple." With that the two brothers held up their left hand, showing off their rings, kissing passionately. Makoto looked so happy she could pass out, Mikoto clapped her hands and smiled, and Fugaku was foaming at the mouth.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! ALL OF YOU DISGUSTING PEOPLE THAT THINK INCEST IS OKAY! GET OUT NOW!" Fugaku screamed, as he all but pushed everyone out of the house, even Mikoto was not spared. Aoi turned back into a cat and scratched Fugaku's face up.

 **... So yeah that all just happened, nya. The next chapter there will be a ten year time skip! Look forward to seeing you all again in a little bit!**


	23. Chapter 22 (epilogue)

**Hey thanks for reading this fic to the very end all of you awesome readers, nya.**

 _ **A Special thanks to:**_

 **dragon snowflake** **\- for reviewing, faving, following, and helping me with ideas!**

 **Englandrules83** **\- for reviewing, faving, and following, thank you very much!**

 **bxblove** **(a guest) - for reviewing, thank you sweetie!**

 **NyxLuneNightWolfe \- for reviewing, faving, and following, thank you a whole bunch!**

 **I Love** **Kats \- for faving, I really like your pen name! Have a wonderful day!**

 **ChibiCielo27 \- for following and leaving an awesome review, think you so much dear!**

 **And finally last but defiantly not least: ItaSasu is life (guest) - for reviewing and helping to remind me that not all guests are total assholes like our lovely 'guest' who doesn't know how to shut the fuck up. **

**Thank you all, I love you and you are amazing! Please enjoy this little epilogue chapter!**

 **-10 years later-**

Itachi and Sasuke were sitting on the couch in their apartment, cuddling close as they watched _Rings_.

Itachi had become a doctor at the age of 25 (having graduated early) and has had his own practice for two years now. Sasuke had become a nurse and worked closely with his brother/lover. Mikoto had opened a restaurant and was doing very well. Makoto and Taka had gotten married and were now parents, also Makoto had become a Boys' Love novel author. Aoi still was still trying to get over Makoto, as he searched for a new master, not being seen by anyone in years, he is presumed dead **(a/n: NOOOOOOO! Aoi you can't die!)**

Meanwhile at Taka and Makoto's house, a red-brown haired seven-year-old girl with sky blue eyes was running out of the steaming bath giggling. She ran into her mom, not good.

"Yukihana, how many times do I have to yell you, do not pretend to take your bath. Now does mommy have to be in there to make sure you get clean, or can you be a big girl and do it yourself? Don't forget grandma, your uncles, and your great-uncles are coming over later."

"I can do it all by myself!" The little girl shouted over her shoulder, as she scampered back to her bath.

"You always do so well with her." Taka said, wrapping an arm around Makoto's waist.

"Really? Sometimes I can't even tell anymore." Makoto sighed, as she leaned back into her husband's chest, "sometimes I think I'm not a very good mother, my job has me so busy lately. And you know just the other day Yukihana asked me what the difference between a seme and an uke was, she's way too young to ask that sort of question! In a few years maybe it would be acceptable... But now? No."

"Dear, you're not a bad mom. Am I a bad dad for not being able to be around as much as I'd like?"

"No..."

"See? Now go relax, hun, you've earned it. Besides when Itachi, Sasuke, Madara, and Izuna arrive I'm sure you'll be fangirling so hard it'll take all the energy out of you." Taka said and Makoto nodded, lying down on the couch and soon falling asleep, little did anyone - other than Makoto herself - know Makoto would be making an announcement later that night which contributed to her being so tired.

It was around six pm in Itachi and Sasuke's apartment and all was quiet... That is all except for Sasuke's moans coming from the shower **(a/n: is that Itachi's favorite place to do it or what?!)**.

"Ah-Aniki, we need to h-hurry ngh! Makoto will be e-expecting us -had-" Sasuke tired and failed to keep his voice steady, which was kind of hard considering the speed and force if which Itachi was pounding into him. All he received was a grunt in response.

When the brothers had finished their *ahem* 'activities', they quickly got dressed and drove to Taka and Makoto's place, seeing that everyone was already there and mostly waiting on them. When they entered, Makoto pulled them into a hug, her dog tail wagging like crazy, saying something about how she was so glad they were okay.

"Of course they are. They were probably fucking in the shower, that does seem to be Itachi's kink after all." Madara chuckled, Izuna shuddering at a memory the state of their shower after the younger pair had stayed the night. Madara had known he had hit the nail on the head when Itachi and Sasuke just stayed silent.

"Madara, there is a child present! Watch your vulgar mouth!" Mikoto chided her younger brother, slapping him over the head.

"What, her mother's a fucking BL writer for Kami's sake!" Madara defended himself, "I'm sure she's heard worse than that."

Mikoto was about to speak again when Yukihana asked in all childlike innocence, "what does 'fucking' mean?"

"It's what two people who are in love do, but it's a word that should never be repeated again." Itachi explained, pulling Yukihana onto his lap and patting her little head, sending icy death glares to Madara who just shrugged them off.

After dinner Makoto was bursting with excitement and this made everyone curious, "I have an announcement to make!" Makoto's tail was wagging a hundred miles an hour, "my book 'A Forbidden Love Story' has sold over a million copies! And it's being made into an anime and manga series!" Everyone clapped and said their congratulations. "Also, and Taka doesn't even know about this next surprise..." Makoto took a deep breath and paused while everyone else wanted at bated breath, she smiled widely before continuing, "okay so, I went to the doctor a while back cause I wasn't feeling well... It turns out Yukihana is going to be a big sister!"

Aoi watched the happy scene from outside, a small sad smile gracing his lips, as tears spilled out of his eyes. He jumped down from the windowsill and left on another impossible mission, likely never to return again...

 **I know, I know! 'What you're just going to end it on a sad note?!' I just feel this is a good ending, Aoi is always a step before his twin, never getting happy things. Aoi is just my character to dump all my sadness for this series (or any other he's in *wink wink*) into. I know I'm horrible for it... I know don't make me worse for doing such mean things to my OC, just stop telling me you feel bad for Aoi! Yes he's one of my most sweetest OCs! Yes he deserves happiness too! I know! I know, nya! And maybe some day I'll write a fic where it's a sequel to this and maybe he might find love with his new master (who happens to be an uke cuz for some reason I kind of like Aoi in the seme role in a yaoi relationship) *wink wink* anyway thank you guys for putting up with my weirdness and for supporting this fic! *gives you all a giant hug and flips Haruno-bitch off cuz her solitude is not enough of a punishment!***


	24. A sequel, what!

**Hey guys, nya! So this is just an update on what's going on and guess what?! Your guess is wrong! This fic has a sequel, that's what! Anyway it's called 'Blue Boy is Finally Happy?' it's about Aoi possibly finding love (finally!) And also it's ItaSasu, I hope you guys will enjoy and support it as much as you did with thus fic!**


End file.
